


Sick Jeonginnie

by DogChow101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, jeongin’s a baby, skz love their maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogChow101/pseuds/DogChow101
Summary: Jeongin has been becoming sick but he doesn't tell the other members. Although, his secret comes out when he faints during one of their practices.





	Sick Jeonginnie

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted by me on Wattpad, but, I decided to also transfer it onto AO3! This was created before Stray Kids debuted (I want to say it was made in December of 2017) so please keep that in mind while reading!
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Jeongin was in the bathroom, harsh coughs rattling his lungs and echoing throughout the tile walls. It was 4 in the morning and he was supposed to go to practice at 8:30 with the rest of the members.

Jeongin gripped onto the counter and stood in front of the sink, hoping that he wouldn't throw up. His hair was plastered onto his forehead by a film of sweat. When he had managed to get his breathing under control, he turned the faucet on and splashed his face with water to cool down his fever.

The dorm didn't have any medicine anymore. He used whatever was left of the medicine that was there and he's been sick for days now. Jeongin didn't want to tell his members he was sick, he didn't want to stress them out or anything.

Jeongin walked over to the towel that was hanging on the wall with quivering legs and dried his face off. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly, not trying to make any noise. He turned off the light in the bathroom and was consumed by darkness. Jeongin stood still for a bit, letting his eyes adjust.

When he could finally see, he quietly walked back to his room, holding onto the wall for support. He opened the door slowly so that he wouldn't wake up Jisung, Changbin, or Hyunjin. They were still asleep.

Jeongin tiptoed into his room and quietly climbed up the ladder to his bed. He had only been laying there for a couple of minutes, twisting and turning to try to get some more sleep when he felt his stomach churn. His eyes widened and he quickly got up and climbed down the ladder. He was running to the bathroom on his toes so that he wouldn't make any sound with his hand over his mouth.

As he entered the bathroom, he quickly hunched over the toilet and emptied out the contents in his stomach. There was bile stuck on his tongue, teeth, and braces. He stood up and rinsed his mouth out before flushing the toilet and grabbing his toothbrush so he could brush his teeth.

His throat was on fire and burned everytime he swallowed. He quickly brushed his teeth but the burning remained. By now, it was almost 5 in the morning and the sun was barely peeking out from the horizon, making the black sky a dark blue.

Jeongin was exhausted and headed back to his room to try to sleep for the next 3 hours. Jeongin laid on his bed for another hour before he finally fell asleep.

Jeongin was awoken by a sleepy Changbin 2 hours later. Jeongin groaned and buried his face more into his pillow.

"Come on, Jeongin. It's 8 and we need to go practice soon."

Jeongin groaned and sat up. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his throat burned even worse now. Changbin walked out of the room and Jeongin climbed down the ladder. His legs were trembling so much he wondered how he hadn't fallen yet.

He walked out and some of the members were sitting on the couch or the floor, waiting for Chan, Woojin, and Felix to finish making breakfast. Other members were in the bathroom or laying on their bed, refusing to get up.

Jeongin decided he should probably go brush his teeth just to make sure he got the gunk out from his braces. He walked into the bathroom and saw Minho there brushing his own teeth. Minho moved slightly to the side to let Jeongin come in and Jeongin grabbed his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it.

He began brushing his teeth when he had the urge to cough. He held the cough back and once he was done brushing his teeth and spat out the toothpaste along with the foam, he started to cough violently. Minho patted his back as his toothbrush hung from his mouth.

Once Jeongin had recovered, he rinsed his mouth and Minho spat out the toothpaste and foam that was in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Minho asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeongin croaked out. He was hearing his voice for the first time today and it sounded scratchy.

"Are you sure you're fine? You don't sound or look fine."

"Trust me, I'm fine." Jeongin looked at himself in the mirror while saying that and he looked nowhere near fine. He was so pale he could've been mistaken as a ghost and the eye bags he had were very dark.

Jeongin walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, sitting on the floor next to Jisung and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Jeongin, do you have a fever?" Jisung asked.

"No, why?" Jeongin lied.

"You're really warm. I can feel the heat radiating off of you."

"Oh. I just slept under multiple blankets and had my face buried in my pillow so that might explain why." Jeongin lied again. Jisung gave him a concerned look but Jeongin just brushed it off.

Chan, Woojin, and Felix finally came out of the kitchen holding 9 plates of food and once everyone sat down, it was time to eat. Jeongin didn't really have an appetite, especially after this morning so he just moved his food around on his plate.

"Aren't you hungry, Jeongin?" Chan's voice asked.

"Ah, not really." Jeongin replied.

"You should at least eat something." Woojin said.

"I'll eat later. I'm not hungry right now." Jeongin responded and pushed his plate towards Hyunjin who looked at him worryingly. Jeongin normally ate a lot so it was unusual for him to just suddenly not eat. Jeongin got up and walked to his room to get changed.

Soon, everyone was done with breakfast and changed their clothes as well before going to the company to go to the practice room.

They started practicing Hellevator with Jeongin coughing every once awhile and messing up a lot of the choreography. Everything was sort of a mess for the first hour of practice. Then, Jeongin started to cough violently and bent down, putting his hands on his knees.

He really sounded like he was going to throw up so Chan and Woojin helped him sit down on a chair while Seungmin went to grab him some water. Changbin was patting his back and Minho was holding onto his hand. Jisung, Hyunjin, and Felix were trying to calm Jeongin down. Seungmin came back with water but Jeongin couldn't drink it due to his constant coughing.

By the time he was done coughing, he felt lightheaded and the entire practice room was spinning. The water bottle was held in front of his face and he took small sips of it, breathing heavily.

"I'm fine." Jeongin said breathlessly.

"That excuse isn't going to cut it, Jeongin. Minho told me you were coughing this morning while brushing your teeth." Jisung stated with a strict tone.

"I swear I'm fine. I just didn't drink any water this morning so my throat's pretty dry." Jeongin persisted with a smile. Everyone was doubting him but Jeongin was stubborn and hides everything behind a smile so there's no way he would ever admit he's not fine unless it gets serious.

Chan made Jeongin drink an entire bottle of water before they began practicing again. Jeongin was still feeling lightheaded and he kept stumbling on his feet, making more mistakes than before. It was only an hour later when Jeongin fainted. They were at the chorus when Jeongin suddenly stopped dancing and fell.

Jisung was the first member to stop dancing and run up to him, asking him if he was okay even though he was unconscious. Jeongin was breathing heavily and Jisung placed his hand on Jeongin's forehead, feeling the extreme heat that radiated off of it.

By now every member was around Jeongin. Jisung and Chan were on both sides of Jeongin and Chan ordered Hyunjin to get a towel and soak it in cold water. Minho went to one of the staffs and asked if they had a thermometer in the building but since they didn't, he, Felix, and Changbin went back to the dorm to grab the one they had there. Woojin and Seungmin went to go get water and food for when Jeongin wakes up.

Hyunjin returned with a damp, cold towel and passed it to Chan who put it on Jeongin's head. Hyunjin also brought a bowl of water that had ice in it. Not long after, Minho, Felix, and Changbin returned with a thermometer and Jisung opened Jeongin's mouth, placing the thermometer under his tongue and holding his mouth closed. The thermometer beeped and Jisung took it out. His eyes widened.

_**39.3** _

"Do you think we'll be able to help him on our own or do we have to bring him to the hospital?" Hyunjin asked after peeking at the thermometer.

"We can try to help him on our own right now but if it gets any higher, we're definitely taking him to the hospital." Chan replied after seeing the numbers. Seungmin and Woojin came back with a bag of snacks, water, and they bought medicine, too. Jisung showed them the thermometer and they all decided to take Jeongin back to the dorm and cancel practice to look after him. They called JYP and told him that Jeongin was sick so they'll be canceling practice today.

Jeongin was placed onto Woojin's back. They had to take the towel off his forehead so that they could get back home. Once they were in their dorm, they set Jeongin on Jisung's bed. Jeongin still had sweat on him from practice so they decided to clean him up. Seungmin was holding Jeongin up as Woojin took off Jeongin's clothes and used a washcloth to clean him a bit before placing him into a fresh pair of clothes.

Jeongin was placed into his thick, pink sweater that was a bit too big on him and some black sweatpants. Jisung laid in his bed and Jeongin was placed next to him. Jisung hugged Jeongin to provide more warmth for him and grabbed the cold towel, placing it onto Jeongin's forehead. Jisung placed his head in the crook of Jeongin's neck and just laid there, occasionally taking the towel and soaking it again.

A few hours later, Jeongin woke up. His vision was blurry and he could barely feel Jisung hugging him and the cold towel on his forehead. Jeongin's head was pounding and his stomach was churning, Jeongin quickly leaned over the side of the bed and threw up the water that he consumed earlier that day. The towel fell off his forehead and landed into the puddle of water.

"Jeongin!" Jisung yelled. Jeongin was still gripping the side of the bed and hunched over. His vision was still extremely blurry and he could barely hear the loud footsteps running into the room. The members gasped at the sight. Chan quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"What happened?" Seungmin asked.

"I don't know. He just woke up and then threw up the water he drank." Jisung replied with panic in his voice. Chan came back and started cleaning up the water from the floor. Jeongin's vision was getting clearer but the room was starting to spin and his head was still pounding. His throat hurt, his chest hurt, his stomach hurt, everything hurt.

Jeongin sat up from his hunched position and his eyes were becoming glassy. A single tear fell from his right eye, then more followed. He hung his head low and covered his eyes with his hands to mask his tears. He felt a hug on his side and it was Chan. Jisung gripped his hand and rubbed his knuckles. Slowly, everyone was gathering onto the single, small bed and hugged him.

After a couple minutes, Changbin rose from the bed and grabbed the bag of food, water, and medicine that Seungmin and Woojin bought along with the thermometer and entered the room again. He handed the thermometer to Chan who quietly told Jeongin to open his mouth, which he obliged to, and closed his mouth once the thermometer was under his tongue. The thermometer beeped.

_**38.8** _

Jeongin's fever did go down but it was still higher than a normal human being's temperature.

Hyunjin told Jeongin to remove his hand so that he could drink some water and take medicine, maybe even eat some food since he hasn't eaten all day. Jeongin slowly uncovered his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy and tears still ran down his cheeks. Felix, who was closest to Changbin, grabbed the water bottle and opened it, holding it in front of Jeongin's mouth. Jeongin opened his mouth and drank a bit of the water.

Felix had also grabbed the cherry flavored medicine and fed it to Jeongin, who cringed at the terrible, bitter taste. Felix then grabbed a painkiller and plopped it into Jeongin's mouth. Jeongin reached for the water bottle and Minho kindly passed it to him. His hands were shaking but he managed to open the water bottle. He would've dropped the water bottle if Woojin's hand wasn't under it.

"You know, you should really tell us when you're sick." Seungmin said, "you were almost at 40 degrees and that's not good for you."

Jeongin just smiled at Seungmin. He was extremely tired even though he had just taken a nap and everything still hurt. Jeongin's eyelids felt heavy and they slowly closed, bringing him into a deep slumber while he was still sitting up in Chan's hold. Jeongin awoke the next morning, laying alone in Changbin's bed. He groggily sat up and reached his hand up to his bed to search for his phone which was under his pillow.

He checked the time to see that it was 10:30. His eyes widened and he quickly scrambled up to get ready but fell due to how weak his legs felt. Jeongin was about to get up when he heard someone running towards his room and opening the door. It was Woojin.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? You shouldn't be out of bed!" Woojin rambled with a panicked voice. Jeongin just smiled at him and got up onto his feet but Woojin wasn't having any of that. The second Jeongin was on his feet, Woojin scooped him up into his arms and carried him bridal style to his Changbin's bed. 

"Hyung, I'm completely fine! Plus we're late for practice!" Jeongin pestered.

"Okay first of all, you're not fine. You just fell onto the floor and secondly, PD-nim cancelled practice today because you were sick." Woojin responded. Jeongin groaned and fell back onto the bed. The truth is, he was feeling fine. He felt much better even though there was still a small ache in his head and his limbs were still sore and weak.

"Can I at least go into the living room with the other members? It's so lonely in here." Jeongin whined. Woojin gave him a suspicious look before he gave in due to Jeongin's adorable desert fox eyes.

"Fine, but when we get out there, you better eat." Woojin said.

"Deal!" Woojin picked Jeongin up again and carried him into the living room where everyone was just snacking and playing games on their phone and whatnot. 

"JEONGIN!" They all yelled once they saw him enter. Jeongin smiled at them and he was placed onto the couch where he was given a plate that had waffles, pizza, chicken, and rice cakes. Jeongin picked up a piece of chicken and bit into it. It was only now that he realized how hungry he was. There was an unopened Coca Cola can on the table and he asked Hyunjin if he could open it for him so that he could take a drink.

Hyunjin obliged and opened the soda can, holding it up to Jeongin's lips. Jeongin took a sip of the cola before he continued eating. He finished his plate after a few minutes and he just laid his head on Chan's shoulder and watched him play games on his phone. Felix suddenly came up to him and told him to open his mouth.

He hesitantly did so and Felix placed the thermometer into his mouth under his tongue. The thermometer beeped and Felix took it out, smiling at the numbers.

_**37.9** _

"Looks like you're almost done being sick." Changbin said once he looked at the numbers that were displayed on the thermometer. Jeongin just smiled at him and laid his head back on Chan's shoulder, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: @MrsDerpy728  
> Twitter: @DogChow101
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions!


End file.
